thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mummymon
Current Background Mummymon first appears to the aid of Arukenimon, his partner, after the latter is beaten by the DigiDestined at the Giga House. Following this, he begins working with her to destroy the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon is in love with Arukenimon, and tends to flirt with her instead of focusing on their mission, but Arukenimon always rejects him in her arrogance. Mummymon never takes her rejection to heart, however, and remains optimistic and cheerful. Still, because of his loyalty to Arukenimon and general skill, he remains a formidable foe to the DigiDestined, unlike previous Digimon henchmen like DemiDevimon or WaruMonzaemon. Mummymon is the one that suggested to Arukenimon that they should go investigate the Destiny Stones and destroy them, and with them, the balance of the Digital World. Arukenimon waves his suggestions off at first, but eventually gives in, and the two attempt to destroy the first Destiny Stone. However, the attacks he and a Knightmon Arukenimon created out of one of the Control Spires causes BlackWarGreymon to attack and destroy the Destiny Stone himself. This allows Mummymon and Arukenimon to take the back seat as BlackWarGreymon destroy the rest of the Destiny Stones, while they occasionally attack the DigiDestined to keep them from disrupting BlackWarGreymon's assaults. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 2' Mummymon arrived in Neo Domino City with Arukenimonmon with his dune buggy. And the first thing they ever did since arriving into this world was going to a ramen shop. They were extremely hungry and ate alot, but sadly, they had no money to pay for. So they ordered more on the go and then fled, stealing the ramen they got and not paying for any they've eaten. This led to the Sector Secturity of Neo Domino City to chase after them. 'Arc 3' Arukenimon and Mummymon remained on the outskirts of Neo Domino City with Izumi. They could have entered, but they didn't want to risk Izumi seeing that they're wanted by the police in the city. Some sort of Fox looking person had approached them, and telling Izumi he's a bad guy, a battle broke out. However, more came along and joined in aiding Fox against them, one of them being Dante. Dante had revealed that she and Mummymon are wanted in Neo Domino CIty. Mummymon admitted to that when Izumi. After the battle and hte Ninjamon she created were destroyed, they were captured and put to jail. The pair broke out when they felt it was time ot break out, fleeing. They were never seen again. Personality Can be quite optimistic and cheerful, but also somewhat of a dimwit. Tries to be romantic when near Arukenimon, but often rejected. Abilities * Necrophobia: Uses Obelisk to fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at his enemies. *'Snake Bandage': Uses the bandages on his body to entrap his enemies. Mummymon also has a Dune-Buggy in his possession, which he drives in. THis gives him and Arukenimon transportation. Category:Kuroni Ai Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Character